The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the disclosure.
Dish antenna is widely used for receiving TV signals. A feed horn assembly is often used in the dish antenna for receiving signals. The feed horn is covered by a securely sealed window, to prevent rain, water or other debris from entering the hollow horn body, while maintaining good signal transmission through the window. Further, a coating may be added to the sealed window. The window can be fixed to the feed horn by an adhesive. However, window sealed by the adhesive may not have satisfied sealing effect after long time use, and the coating on the window may easily be scratched.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the arts to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.